O beijo de Demian
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Como saber se voce mudou a vida de alguem? O que é mudar? É sempre para o bem? Como nos tornamos necessarios? Não é só um exagero? O amor é um mudar-necessario? O Demian responderia, mas... Ah! As vezes que precisarmos dele... Basta busca-lo dentro de nós


_"Como saber se voce mudou a vida de alguem? O que é mudar? É sempre para o bem? Como nos tornamos necessarios? Não é só um exagero? O amor é um mudar-necessario? O Demian responderia, mas... Ah! As vezes que precisarmos dele... Basta busca-lo dentro de nós, certo?" (Morgana Fernandes)._

X

Senti seu beijo como uma dádiva, como um presente. Sua alma derreteu-se em mim, descendo pela garganta, passando pelos líquidos do estômago e as inúmeras voltas do intestino. Demian foi absorvido. Demian.

Demian está com o rosto tão próximo e eu estou de olhos fechados, mas imagine ver uma coisa que está dentro de si — era como me sentia. Demian era lindo, Demian era em si tudo que era puro em si mesmo. Demian estava em mim, e Demian em mim é a minha parte que acredita em mim mesmo. O meu sinal ardeu na testa, quase tão quente quanto seus lábios roçando nos meus num segundo infinito.

O sinal é imaterial e invisível e mais importante que qualquer outra coisa. O sinal é essencial para a conquista da humanidade, porque o interesse por si é o interesse pelas coisas do mundo, porque o mundo estava em mim e o mundo em mim era Demian.

Abro os olhos e será que foi um sonho?, porque ele não está mais lá. Eu ainda o sinto, ainda sinto. Ainda o sinto como um ponto brilhante num cristal no fundo meu peito, e o cristal sou eu (e é a Natureza na sua manifestação mais forte e pura, e o mundo e tudo e também Demian).

Continuo lutando, lutando, socando o ovo e a casca é dura e dói porque o ovo faz parte de nós. Os homens usando de seu instinto mais profundo lutam e é o anúncio da destruição do Velho Mundo.

Um soldado pensa na sua noiva prometida e atira e pula e se esconde. Outro lembra de sua mãe talvez correndo perigo, e um grito gutural é ouvido por toda parte e ele corre e atira e vence.

Eva toca levemente o cabelo de todos aqueles. Eva é o que conforta, Eva é de quem nasce tudo e a quem tudo volta. Eva é minha amada e é amada daquele, daquele e daquele, e é a mãe de todos.

Ela é imortalmente sábia como Demian, mas Demian _(Caim)_ guia, fere, mata e luta e Eva protege e afaga os que decidem trilhar o caminho mais difícil.

Meu amor por Eva é o amor mais infinito que existe, o amor mais puro e verdadeiro. O amor que está não só dentro de mim, mas dentro de todos que estão dentro de mim.

Meu amor por Demian é incompreensível, meu amor por Demian é inconsciente e impreciso. Mesmo estando só dentro de mim (e agora eu já não sei se fora tudo um sonho), eu ainda sinto o delicioso sabor de seus lábios grossos e opacos. Talvez seja gosto de palavra, de ideia, de natureza, que tantas vezes haviam desaguado dali.

Ainda consigo colocar em minha mente seu corpo forte. Um corpo e atitude de quem podia estar naquela guerra com toda verdade e coerência. Mas seus traços, apesar de presentes em uma lembrança precisa, pareciam desaparecer em fumaça, devagar, e eu só não tinha medo de que nada houvesse existido porque havia aprendido a não temer nada com Demian.

Eva eu sinto no coração, mas Demian eu sinto por todo meu corpo, em pequenas partículas mágicas circulando e transformando.

Não sabia se havia tudo sido um sonho.

Mas se fosse, não havia mal algum em persegui-lo enquanto ainda existisse.

Era um sonho de mim mesmo (e de toda a humanidade, por consequência), e tudo que vinha verdadeiramente de mim valia a pena confiar.

Alguns instantes depois eu estava do lado de fora, sob céu estrelado (ou quem sabe ainda estivesse de olhos fechados e a sensação de liberdade era apenas os lábios de Demian), e uma leve brisa me atingiu o rosto. Respirei profundamente pelo que pareceram vários segundos, e o ar parecia novo e vivo e muito mais real do que o que eu havia respirado a vida inteira. Não era mais puro, era apenas diferentemente superior. Havia partículas que flutuavam nele, e quando perpassavam meu nariz traziam-me memórias que não pertenciam à minha vida e sim à vida de muitos outros que faziam parte de mim.

O ar novo era cheio de ideias, cheio de sensações que eram muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. O ar novo era uma coisa inacreditável, e ele mesmo pareceu erguer os músculos de minha face em um sorriso.

Olhei para o céu, e uma pequena região parecia iluminada, assim como ficava o cabelo de Demian quando meditava. A borda era irregular e havia uma risca de luz descendo alguns centímetros, como se dali pudessem irromper mais e mais raios, até a completa destruição do céu como o percebíamos.

E então eu entendi. O barulho de tiros preenchendo meus ouvidos, bombas estourando a poucos metros. O mundo desabava ao nosso redor.

A humanidade começava a dura luta de quebrar o ovo.

**X**

**Já li o final três vezes, mas mesmo assim, fixo os olhos na página amarelada ao terminar o livro, sem verdadeiramente ver. Meu pensamento viaja por mil caminhos, e cada partícula do meu corpo sente Demian, Demian dentro de mim, e de tudo que há dentro de mim.**

**Alguns segundos se passam e então eu deixo o livro de lado com esforço, e eu respiro e o ar é novo. O ar novo vem do livro, o livro é um buraco no ovo.**

**Com o ar e Demian e tudo dentro de mim, ponho o computador no colo e digito sem pensar.**

**No fundo, no fundo, todos que leem "Demian" são Sinclair, e todos fomos beijados.**

**Ele está dentro de todos nós.**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


End file.
